ncisfandomcom-20200222-history
Callanna
Callanna is a shipper term used to describe the romantic relationship between NCIS Special Agent, G. Callen and AFT Agent, Anna Kolcheck. Overview G. Callen is an NCIS Special Agent who has a close personal connection to Arkady Kolcheck who serves as a confidental informant and is the only person who has information in regards to Callen’s mysterious past that even he cannot recall. Anna Kolcheck is Arkady’s daughter. They first met when Anna was kidnapped towards the end of Season 6 and team rescued her and went on a mission to Russia. While the team managed to escape, Arkady was injured and he urged them to leave him behind while they made their escape. Since then it was unclear if Arkady was dead or alive and both Callen and Anna conducted their own separate investigations to find him. In Season 7, they later begin to work together when the team come across a case involving where Anna kidnapped Anatoli Kirkin in hopes of using him to find her father. The team are successful in finding Arkady, locating him in a Russian prison and conduct a secret mission to rescue him. During the mission, Callen and Anna become intimate when they go undercover as a couple, sharing a dance together and passionately kiss. Eventually, the team are successful in rescuing Arkady and return to the US. Since then, Anna begins to regularly help the team on missions while she is hoping to acquire a job working with the ATF. In Season 8, Anna begins to help the team more often when Kensi is severely injured at the beginning of the season. It’s later revealed that Callen and Anna have started a romantic relationship. In Season 9, their relationship remains strong at first, but it starts to become strain due to the long distance because of their jobs with NCIS and ATF respectively. However, matters worsen during a joint NCIS-ATF Investigation when Anna kills Russian criminal, Abram Sokolov and Callen arrives shortly after the shooting. Anna soon finds herself under investigation by the ATF and Callen later needs to be questioned. Before the AFT questioning, Callen meets with Anna who advises Callen to tell the truth. Eventually, during the questioning, Callen tells the truth and as a result, Anna is suspended. Callen and Anna’s relationship soon becomes increasingly strained when Anna blames for him for her situation. Anna is later officially arrested and is sentenced to 7 years in prison. However, despite the current strain of their relationship, Callen and Anna still retain their feelings for each other and Callen continues to remain worried about Anna and starts to suspect there maybe more to her situation. Gallery Callen and Anna 7x15 Promotional (1).jpg Callen and Anna 7x15 Promotional (2).jpg Callen and Anna 7x15 Promotional (3).jpg Callen and Anna 8x05 Promotional (1).jpg Callen and Anna 8x05 Promotional (2).jpg Callen and Anna 8x12 Promotional.jpg Callen and Anna 7x16 Promotional.jpg Callen and Anna 8x17 Promotional.jpg Trivia *In Season 10, Callen finds himself in trouble with both his current and former love interests, Anna Kolcheck and Joelle Taylor. *Although Callen and Anna didn’t officially meet until Chernoff, K., Callen first learned about her in Beacon when he saw a photo of her on Arkady’s phone, but didn’t learn she was his daughter until Kolcheck, A.. Category:Relationships in NCIS: Los Angeles